Responsibility of being Your Hope
by Arachtonian09
Summary: What if Peter ends up on an alternate Earth instead of dying when Thanos snapped his fingers? An earth that is under the protection of two Kryptonian cousins and is currently facing a world conquering threat. How will the future pan out for our Friendly Neighborhood Web-slinger? Will it have a certain beautiful blonde Kryptonian in it?
1. PROLOGUE

**Author's note:**

Greetings readers...!!!

For the last one year, I have been constantly imagining how different interactions and situations would arise because of the pairing of these two characters. They both are my favorite superheroes and I really wanted to write a story about them facing the ups and downs of living a hero's life together.

Spider-Man is someone whom I have admired since childhood. He is definitely the perfect superhero for me. This character has the right balance of light and darkness in him. Infact, Peter has had his fair share of losses but he always bounces back, or swings back, stronger and never fails to maintains his light hearted persona. The fact that he has a genius level intellect as well as reasonably cool superpowers just adds up to his already great image.

In this very story, the events in Spider-Man's life have taken place in the following order:

1\. Spider-Man Homecoming ... 2. The Amazing Spider-Man ... 3. The Avengers ... 4. The Amazing Spider-Man 2 ... 5. Age of Ultron ... 6. Civil War ... 7. Infinity war.

So, yes, Peter Parker isn't a novice teenager but is a 26 years old full fledged Avenger and he has been a superhero for more than 11 years. He has experienced everything that has happened during the course of each of the events. Also, events like Peter getting his powers and Uncle Ben's death have happened before homecoming. On the other hand, he was recruited as an Avenger right alongside the core team by Tony Stark himself.

As far as Supergirl is concerned, well what do I say about her. She is just brilliant in every imaginable way. The Girl of Steel is beautiful, strong, smart, brave hearted, and can practically shoot lasers out of her eyes. Kara inspires hope and optimism with the most sunny attitude imaginable. This what makes her a standout hero.

Now, my story takes off from, as the summary suggests, the Episode 19 'Myriad' of the first season of Supergirl TV show. That clearly means it's early days for Kara in the superhero business.

I know, some of you may not like the idea of Supergirl being very less experienced as compared to Spidey. But, this Myriad crisis was the best time to introduce Spider-Man in that world, according to me. So, yeah, if you do have a problem... Then just deal with it.

All right, I guess that is all I have to say for introduction and the backdrops of both the superheroes.

But before I get started, I request all the readers to vote for the chapters and the story if you like it. Also, do leave comments, feedbacks and suggestions about how the stories should proceed. To be honest, this is just my second shot at writing, so your ideas are really welcomed because they would help me improve.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters used or mentioned in this story. This is purely a work of fanfiction with a non-profit motive.

Okay... So... Here goes... Nothing!!!

 **PROLOGUE**

 **Universe - 616**

 **Planet Titan**

To say that the day was eventful for a certain 26 year old Peter Benjamin Parker, would be a serious understatement. From fighting a mad titan on his own home planet to dodging a literal moon which was thrown at him by the said mad titan. He had experienced it all. Peter had fought aliens before on Earth. So, a literal fight on a different planet in outer space wasn't exactly something impossible for him but it would still take some time to sink in.

Now, standing in his new but quite damaged red and blue coloured Iron Spider Armour amidst the ruins and rubble of the orange skied and dust filled dead planet Titan, an exhausted and wounded Peter was still trying to comprehend the events that had transpired in the last few hours. Thanos had just defeated him, Tony, Dr. Strange and the Guardians singlehandedly. Infact, he had nearly strangled Strange and stabbed Tony before disappearing into a portal just moments ago.

Peter raised his head to gaze at his beaten and bruised teammates around him. Tony Stark was lying on a clatter of rubble, looking completely drained. Dr. Strange had just been in a slumped position on the ground with his back leaning against a surface and his eyes portraying a lost look as he too tried to believe everything that had happened. Drax and Peter Quill stood on the other side of Peter as Drax had his left arm placed around Quill's shoulder for being able to stay on his feet. Finally, Mantis and Nebula just stood solemnly beside Drax. Watching his friends in this state, made him realize the actual gravity of the entire situation.

They had failed. Thanos had easily acquired the time stone from them and now he had 5 of the 6 infinity stones. Truth to be told, Strange surrendered the time stone to Thanos so that he would spare Tony's life after stabbing him. Hence, to know that he was just one stone and a snap of his fingers away from wiping out half of the universe sent shivers down Peter's spine. Vision's mind stone was the last one left and though Earth still had heroes Captain America and Thor, he doubted if that would be enough to stop Thanos from completing his gauntlet because the titan did quite easily beat Iron Man and Dr. Strange, arguably the two strongest heroes of Earth. A mixture of emotions of guilt, sorrow and disappointment swarmed through Peter's mind as reality dawned upon him. The fate of half of the universe had been decided and no one could stop Thanos. Billions were going to die and there was nothing that they could do to prevent it. Everything was lost.

"Oh my God!...Aunt May!" Peter gasped as his eyes widened and his soot and blood covered face clearly displayed a horrified expression. The fleeting thought of May being in the doomed half of the universe's population that would be eventually erased by Thanos, terrified him beyond reason. She was his only family and there was a huge possibility of her being wiped out. Tears started to flow down his eyes and he quickly shut them tight before he grabbed his head in his hands, feeling completely helpless.

However, he was pulled out of his train of thought when he heard Tony grunting in pain. Peter quickly looked up to him and saw that he was trying to get back on his feet from his half lying position. Thankfully, he had sealed his stab wound by spraying nanites on it through the left overs of his Bleeding Edge armour. So, atleast he wasn't bleeding out but he did sustain a lot of other injuries which made it really difficult for him to even get up.

Watching Tony struggle, made Peter even more disheartened. Stark's face clearly mirrored the same emotions that were whirling inside his own mind now. He looked like a man who was lost, distraught and had given up. This was polar opposite to Tony's real personality. Yes, he had his fair share of fears, insecurities, mistakes and even potentially life ending events both during and before his time as Iron Man. But, he never gave up no matter what the situation. It was this 'never say die' attitude of Tony Stark that had inspired both Peter Parker and Spider-Man to a huge extent. These traits always made Peter to look up to Tony as both his idol as well as a mentor, right since the time he himself donned the mask.However, right now, the man was just a pale shadow of himself and was trying really hard to just get back on his feet.

Deciding to help him instead of just standing and watching, Peter hastily wiped the stray tears off his face, grit his teeth and limped towards his friend. Walking was actually quite difficult for Peter as his entire body body ached. He himself was severely hurt, specially his back suffered a lot of damage. After all, Thanos did grab him by the neck with his gauntlet covered hand and brutally slam him on to the hard ground. At that moment, Peter felt certain parts of his spine shattering. Something inexplicable also happened at that time, the energy from the three infinity stones flowed into Peter. He thought of it as an energy blast which was going to blow him away when the energy engulfed his body. But, the energy just vanished into thin air in the next second and he felt was a tingling sensation. Then the pain from the slam came and his entire body ached like never before. If it wasn't for his regenerative abilities and greater damage absorption capacity of the new Iron Spider suit, his back would have been smashed to bits and he definitely wouldn't have been able to stand, let alone walk.

"Stark, you okay man?" Peter asked in a concerned tone as he bended over and extended his metal armour clad hand to help Tony stand up, upon reaching up to him.

"Well, what do you think Parker?" Tony scoffed and rolled his eyes at Peter's cliché question, using one had to point towards the gashes on his face that were covered in blood, while grabbing Peter's hand with the other.

Stark's nonchalant antics made Peter chuckle airily and he replied in his own carefree style by shrugging his shoulders, " Well... uh... I don't know. You kinda look like someone who just got his ass handed to him by a crazy giant space titan." He told him with a tired but suggestive grin before proceeding to pull his friend back on is feet.

"Yup! Couldn't have said it better myself." Tony laughed and nodded, once he was able to stand properly with some more help from Peter.

But the mood of ignorance and nonchalance, which both of them were desperately trying to create in order to avoid the dreaded truth, vanished in mere seconds when the feeling of guilt resurfaced in Tony, making him sigh in defeat and look down towards the ground," And now the fate of trillions of people lies in the hands of that genocidal maniac. The worst part is that there's nothing we can do to stop him. Coming to this planet to fight him was a mistake. I made the decision. It's all my fault. I really am the man who killed the Avengers and then half of the universe."

" Just stop...stop blaming yourself, Tony. You nearly gave up your life to stop Thanos. That's the most any of us could do." Peter assured him and placed a hand on his shoulder, forcing Tony to look up and directly into his eyes," This screw up isn't your fault. It's no one's fault. We all made that decision of fighting Thanos on his home turf and it wasn't a mistake. Each one of us fought in the best way they knew and that includes you too. I guess wafer face is perhaps all too powerful and unstoppable. But, that doesn't mean you failed. So, don't give up at least on yourself. All isn't lost. There's still a glimmer of hope left. I know it's a long shot, but maybe our friends back on Earth can somehow sto--"

"Something's happening!" Mantis warned, abruptly cutting of Peter, as she felt inexplicable sensations throughout her body. Moments later, there was nothing left of her body. It had completely disintegrated into dust granules that piled up in a heap where she once stood, seconds ago. Drax and Quill followed suit just instantly, as there bodies too were turned into nothing but heaps of dust.

"Tony... Peter..." Strange called out, making both of them turned towards him, before glumly shaking his head, " There was no other way." As soon he uttered the last word, his body too started to fall apart into and he met with the same fate as the three Guardians.

The writing was on the wall. Tony and Peter's most dreaded fear had taken the shape of reality as they both incredulously stared at the piles of dust that used to be their friends, not wanting to believe what they were seeing. This meant that Avengers on Earth had failed too. Thanos had won. He had successfully collected the last mind stone and had snapped his fingers. Now half of the universe's population would be erased in a matter of seconds.

Before Peter had the chance to again worry about Aunt May and the other people back on Earth, the hair on the back of his neck suddenly rose and his body tensed. That was followed by an unbearable headache out of nowhere and that made him shut his eyes as tightly as possible and his face scrunched up. If it wasn't already painful enough, sensations of indescribable pain flood through his entire body in the moments that followed. It felt like he was being ripped apart to shreds but his body was trying it's hardest to resist this invisible force in order to prevent itself from being ripped apart.

For the first few seconds, he was completely oblivious as to what was happening to him. But, all the panic, confusion and pain vanished into thin air when he figured the actual reason of his condition. He was going to disintegrate into dust too.

He was being erased from existence just like Strange and the Guardians.

It didn't happen swiftly, as was the case with the others, because he could still see and feel his entire body as each and every part of it was still hurting a lot. Maybe it was because of his regenerative abilities resisting the disintegration or it was due to some other power he had. But, all that didn't matter right now because he knew that he was just going to last for a few more because this force was just too overwhelming. He could feel his end catching up to him.

In those last moments, a variety of emotions swarmed into Peter's mind. On one hand, he felt horrible for all the other living people who were going to meet the same end as his. The spider hero desperately hoped that the other people whom he cared about, specially Aunt May, survived this. But, on the other hand, a sense of peace and tranquility hit his soul. Yes, there was no denying to the fact that, he as Spider-Man had made a lot of mistakes. Some of them were so big that it costed the lives of his loved ones such as Uncle Ben, Captain Stacy, and even Gwen. Though, what made him feel contended was that he had saved countless lives too both just as Spider-Man and as an Avenger. The good that he had done clearly outweighed the bad. That made him feel that he had done his best to fullfil his responsibility that Uncle Ben knew he had towards other people and now he could die in peace.

Death was indeed at touching distance now. Infact, it was knocking at his doorstep. His body had been drained out of energy was slowly starting to give up. The pain and resistance proving to be too much for it too handle. Standing felt like a huge burden as his legs were becoming weak with each eternal second.

"Stark, I don't... I don't feel so good." Peter muttered groggily to get Tony's attention, who had absolutely no idea of Peter's state because he was still shocked by watching the others turn into dust.

His head jerked towards Peter with a completely bewildered face, once he realized Peter's condition. He didn't require his genius level intellect to know that Peter was going to die too and it broke him from inside. This was one death he wished he never would have to live with on his conscience. But, here they were, Peter was on the brink of death and he was completely helpless to do anything about it. Another pang of guilt hit the billionaire hero as he again blamed himself for all the lives that were lost or were going to be lost.

"You're alright, Pete." Tony tried his best to assure him. Truth to be told, he was trying to give himself some kind of false hope in his friend's last moments. Though, both of them knew it was not going to work.

Peter shook his head in denial as he stumbled towards Tony and grabbed his shoulders before seeing him firmly hold both his forearms to prevent him from collapsing. A faint smile appeared on the spider hero's stressed face as his best friend was supporting him, even in his end times. Peter did find some comfort in the fact that Tony was going to survive this. In his book, if there was anyone who deserved a long life besides Aunt May, it was Tony Stark. No matter what everyone else thought him, Peter knew that the man had always worked for the betterment of the world and he deserved to live.

"I really don't wanna go. But, I guess... I... I'm out of options here." Peter gasped to get some air in his now burning lungs before continuing, " However, before I go, I just wanna thank you for everything that... that you've done for me. Iron Man was always my hero since I was a child. But you... you Tony, you've always been like that elder brother that I never had. Thank you man, for showing me what a real hero looks like. And yeah I just wanna--" He wasn't able to continue as his throat went dry and he started coughing blood on the ground. Darkness started to seep through the corners of his eyes and he knew the moment had arrived. Tony opened his mouth to say something but he gestured him to stop by raising his hand. He then breathed hard, gathering the last iota of energy left in him before continuing," Wait! I gotta say this one last thing... one last thing. It's a small request. If May survives this. Please... Please look after her. She'll need someone."

Tony just closed his eyes, trying his best to fight back the tears, and looked away before nodding.

Knowing that he had said all he wanted to say, Peter felt a sense of repose as he finally caved in to the temptation of surrendering to this force as his body's resistance drew to a close. His legs couldn't bear the gravity anymore and gave way as his limp body finally hit the ground backwards, taking Tony down along with him because he was still holding on to his shoulders.

This was it. Peter now could feel his body slowly coming apart into the same dust granules, starting from his legs. He just closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable. But, when he felt a grip on his hand, he turned his head to his side, he saw Tony who was lying on his side beside him and had propped himself up on a shoulder while holding Peter's hand with his other hand. He was staring at his about to die friend with a mixed expression of guilt and helplessness.

"I'm sorry, Tony." Peter whispered and looked at his friend for one last time before turning his head again in the other direction and he slowly closed his tired eyes as the darkness slowly consumed him and everything went still and quiet. His body eventually turned to nothing but particles of dust too, leaving Tony alone on this dead planet along with Nebula, who watched the entire commotion from a distance and could do nothing but feel sorry for the two of them.

In his last moments, when he had shut his eyes, Peter had thought that this was it. This was where his story would finally end and he could find peace and maybe even reunite with his parents, Uncle Ben and Gwen in the afterlife.

Little did he know that destiny had other life altering plans for him and Spider-Man both.

 **Universe - 38**

 **Planet Earth**

 **National City**

"Was that good?" Kara asked nervously as she opened her eyes and got back on her feet. She had just kissed James Olsen in her dimly lit apartment in an attempt to speed things up between them. Now, she stood patiently to see Jimmy's reaction, her sea blue eyes staring directly into his as they searched for an answer.

But moments passed and Jimmy just kept staring back at her without uttering a single word. That made Kara even more tense. A pit started to form in his stomach and her sky blue eyes widened when the thought of her screwing this up passed her mind.

"Was it not good?" She asked anxiously and quickly clasped her hands on her mouth, bracing herself for the dreadful rejection. However, she got no response this time either as Jimmy continued to be in his state of trance.

Now, being utterly confused by his behavior, Kara tilted her head with her hands still looming on her mouth. But, then she felt a bit relieved when the thought of him being just too overwhelmed appeared in her mind. Maybe, he loved kiss and was just too happy to say something. Kara definitely did feel him kiss her back.

"Too good?" She tried again. This time a sheepish but hopeful grin graced her lips and she chuckled nervously,"I don't--"

To her momentary relief, he did react this time after few more moments of his agonising mindless stare. But, it was the last thing she expected him to do. James just turned around, walking away from the small table near the kitchen and towards the main door of the apartment.

"James?" Kara called him from behind in confusion. She was actually starting to worry about him. James's odd behavior couldn't have been because of the kiss. She knew him too well by now to not decipher that. He would have said something or at least would have reacted in some way, even if he didn't like it. Something was seriously wrong.

"James, are you okay?" She followed him worriedly, once he opened the the door and left the apartment. Once, Kara was standing just outside the door frame of her apartment, she saw something that confused and worried her even more. All the people in her apartment complex, were mindlessly walking down the common corridor and out towards the streets.

Not having a clue as to what was happening, Kara just stood there blinking at the now empty corridor with an incredulous expression on her face. At first, she thought of following James and the others but then decided it was better to take a larger view of the streets. So, she quickly entered back into her apartment and walked towards the large window besides the balcony, desperately hoping to not see something that she knew she was going to see.

Meanwhile, a stoic General Non stood in his black body suit, staring at the blue light beam emanating from the main energy core of Fort Rozz. This core was present right in the middle of the main ops centre of the best of operations of the rogue Kryptonians. The leader of the Kryptonians was clearly waiting for an update from his soldier about the launch of Myriad, his ultimate plan to take over the Earth.

"General!" One of his soldiers marched up to him and obediently informed him," Myriad has been activated."

Non nodded at his soldier and a victorious grin appeared on his face as he trained his eyes back at the blue beam. "For you, Astra. First National City, and then the Earth will be ours for the taking." He declared.

Back at her apartment, Kara's jaw dropped in complete disbelief once she saw, through the window, the scene that unfoled on the streets below. All the people in the city had left their homes, or their cars, or whatever else they were doing, and they were just mindlessly following each other in straight queues. She felt like she was watching robots who were programmed to do march like this as her eyes trailed along the endless lines of people.

Not being able to watch the people in their helpless state anymore, she tore her eyes away from them and stared at the floor of the apartment. She felt liable for not being able to protect the people. She could not do anything now to remove this trance that the people were in.

But, then it struck her. The only person who could reverse this effect was the person who was responsible for causing it in the first place. Kara knew fully well who the culprit was. It had to be him. It had to be her evil uncle Non. No one else could come up with something as maniacal as this.

Kara knew she had to stop him now, once and for all. If this was only his first step to take over the city and the world, then only Rao knew what else he had got in that psychotic mind of his. Instinctively, she thought of finding Non and forcing him to stop whatever he was doing to the people. But, her recent team up with the Flash had taught him to not run in blind without a plan. Besides, if something happened to her while fighting Non, there would be no one to protect this city from him and his soldiers.

So, she just let out an exasperated sigh and started pacing in front of the window with her arms crossed, mulling over the options she had. She could have taken J'onn and Alex's help but they were on the run from the DEO and were probably hiding somewhere away from the city. Hence, looking for them right now would be difficult and time taking. Also, Kara thought it was safer for both of them if they stayed away from the city and this mess.

Immediately rejecting that idea, she was about to consider her other option when something in the corner of her vision caught her attention. Kara quickly jerked her head towards the city and her eyes caught hold of the distraction. It was some kind of reddish purple light that had appeared out of nowhere and was glowing above the rooftop of the CatCo Worldwide Media building. She completely froze the the sight.

Was it Non? Was that glowing thing a bomb? Was Non going to blow up CatCo?

Questions like these rang through her mind. If it was really him, she knew she had to act and fast. She didn't have time to come up with a plan. Saving the building was her top priority now.

Concluding on doing the same, she ran to her bedroom, getting rid of the sleeveless yellow summer dress she was wearing before zipping into her red and blue Supergirl suit. When she was done, just seconds later, she appraoached the window and took a deep breath, floating a few feet in the air before flying out of the window towards her workplace.

Supergirl clenched her fists and her steely eyes lit up bright orange with a concentrated amount of heat vision as she jerked her arms forward, propelling herself faster towards the building. Her bright blonde hair and her cape both blew backwards when she descended towards CatCo's rooftop, crouching on one knee as she landed on the edge.

With her fists still clenched and eyes still glowing, she got into a fighting stance, ready to attack anyone who tried to stop her from saving the building. But, to her utter surprise there was no one else on the rooftop. She was all alone with the glowing light at the centre of the rooftop. Fearing that she flew into a trap, she quickly used her X-ray vision to check the entrance of the rooftop as well as the surrounding buildings to make sure no one was hiding and waiting to hit her.

Even after checking everything twice, she couldn't find a single threat. She was indeed alone. Maybe this glowing light did appear out of thin air and she just panicked and overreacted, thinking of it as a bomb.

But, that still didn't answer the question as to what this glowing light thing actually was. In an attempt to answer the same, Supergirl cautiously approaced the light by taking a few steps towards it. Just when she was about half a metre away from it, the intensity of the light suddenly increased and it bathed the entire rooftop in a sea of reddish purple. This forced Kara to sheild her eyes from the blinding luminosity and turn in the opposite direction.

The light lasted for a few more seconds before it suddenly vanished. Right in the next moment, a loud clanging noise was heard. It was as if something heavy made of metal had just fallen at the centre of the rooftop.

Supergirl hastily opened her eyes and turned back towards the centre, blinking a few times to make the blurriness go away. When her vision finally cleared, she saw a man lying on the floor and a bit of the same light glowing around him. She could finally she the man clearly after a few moments, when the leftover light died down too. The man had his eyes closed.

At first, she quickly appraoached him and knelt beside, using her X-ray vision to check his heart. A bit of relief was felt by her when she saw his heart beating. That meant he was just unconscious but not dead. It was only then that she fully took in the unconscious man that lay unconscious before her.

This mysterious man had ruffled brown hair and he looked quite young. Probably around her own age, she thought. He was also a bit taller than her with a good physique. But, the thing that caught actually Kara's attention was the suit that he was wearing.

It was some kind of metal armor. The chest, arms, gloves, boots and the mid-section of the abdomen parts of the armor were crimson red in colour with a black webbing pattern over them. Whereas, both sides of the abdomen and the legs part upto the boots were dark blue in colour. The armor also had black shoulder plates and pair of some kind of gauntlets attached around the wrists. Though, it was the large black spider emblem on the chest that was the most eye catching. The two upper legs extended upto the shoulders on both sides whereas the two on the lower side disappeared itno the blue of the side abdomens on either side.

For a moment or two, Kara really admired the armor. Specially liking the color combination as it was quite similar to her own. But, she quickly shook her head and gathered her focus back to try and identify this man.

This highly advanced metal suit and his appearance in a ball of light out of nowhere clearly meant that he wasn't some fancy dress weirdo. On the contrary, he was definitely a superhero like her and Clark. But, she tilted her head in confusion, because she had actually never heard of him before, neither did Clark ever tell her about a spider themed hero.

Realization finally dawned upon her after thinking hard for a few moments. She had not heard of him maybe because he did not belong to this Earth. She was pretty sure he was not an alien because she had just seen his heart. But, he definitely didn't belong to this Earth because he was a hero in some alternate Earth.

Meeting Barry Allen or the Flash of Earth-1 today morning itself, made Kara strongly consider this possiblity.

"Another hero from a different universe." Kara sighed, eying the unconscious man again," Oh boy! Things just got so much more complicated."

 **END OF CHAPTER**

 **Author's note:** Alright readers, I hope you liked the 'Prologue'

I know it isn't much and most of it is already seen on the screen by everyone. But, still I have written my own take on quite a lot of things.

Specially in Spidey's case, I tried to show how a more mature Peter would have reacted in that situation because the story needs a mature hero.

Also, for the record, I loved the Spider-Man that they portrayed in the movie. Tom Holland nailed it and that scene did make me cry.

Moving forward, I also highlighted Tony and Peter's friendship and how Peter is always inspired by Tony. That is definitely going to affect him in the forthcoming chapters.

Now as for Kara, I didn't focus a lot on her because this chapter was to mainly bring Spider-Man in her universe. But, she will obviously have a bigger role in the forthcoming chapters because the story will run along episodes of Supergirl. So, Kara will definitely be in the lead.

Coming over to the updates, I will try my best to publish chapter 1 asap. But, if I can't, you will definitely have it before the first weekend of July ends. To be honest, the next 3 weeks will be quite busy for me. I'm publishing this now because I really wanted to get my story up and running.

Okay then, guess that's all I have got for now.

Readers, please follow the chapter if you liked it. Your one follow, helps me to go miles. Comments and suggestions are always welcome. If you didn't like something, please criticize but please do leave a feedback.

Alright then guys, I see you again soon.

 **COMING UP IN NEXT CHAPTER:** Peter realizes where exactly he has ended up...

 *** 29/06/18:** Just fixed up some grammatical errors here and there.


	2. CHAPTER 1

**Author's Note:**

Greetings Readers!!!

First off, I want to thank each and everyone of you out there who has read and followed my story.

Its still early days for me as a writer. This is just my second shot an fanfiction. But, it's heart warming to see such a positive response in such a short space of time. It's really motivating and inspiring for me. Also, I give you all a word that I will try my best to keep continuing this story and meet up to your expectations with every chapter.

So, without any further delay, here's presenting you the first chapter or you can call it the actual starting point of the story.

But, before I do so, I just want to add a few things about both Peter and Kara that I forgot to mention in the last chapter.

Peter won't be as quippy as he was during his teenage years like we have seen him to be in movies and the comics. He will definitely come up with quite a few witty one liners here and there because quips and jokes are a part of Spider-Man. But, we will also see quite a bit of his grimmer side in the story. I mean, the guy has lost quite a lot throughout his life and has now been pitted into a whole new world. So depicting shades of anger, frustration and darkness in his behavior seems the way to go. Also, since he has taken a lot of inspiration from Tony Stark and himself has a genius level intellect, so I will portray him as a real genius, something that the movies haven't done. Yeah you guessed it right, he will obviously come up with some very cool new ideas and inventions, just like his mentor.

Coming over to Kara, I just have to say that she hasn't really gotten over the destruction of Krypton, not atleast to the extent portrayed in the show. The demons still strongly exist deep within. Though she still tries her level best to not let them come above the surface.

That, I guess, is all I have to say for now.

Apologies for keeping you waiting for so long and I hope this chapter would be worth the wait.

Okay then... Here goes... Nothing!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters used or mentioned in this story. This is purely a work of fanfiction with a non-profit motive.

 **1\. A NEW SHOT AT LIFE**

 **Universe - 38**

 **Planet** **Earth**

 **National City**

Kara Zor-El would happily fight an enraged White Martian any day rather than facing the messed up situation she was in at the moment. All the people of her city had their minds completely wiped out because of some insane plan of her evil uncle Non who was hell bent on taking over the Earth The only two people who could actually help her in saving the city weren't around because they were fugitives on the run from the DEO in the quest of looking for her foster father Jeremiah Danvers. One could easily say that, now it was just her against an entire city under Non's control.

If all this wasn't already troublesome enough, a whole new problem fell on her shoulders when another hero from an alternate universe appeared in her city's starry night sky out of nowhere. But, this man wasn't like the last inter-dimensional hero she had met. Infact, when she found him on Catco's rooftop, he was completely unconscious and was lying dead still. If it wasn't for her checking his steadily beating heart through her X-RAY vision, he could easily have been presumed dead.

In the back of her mind, she knew that finding Non and saving the city was more important. But, she couldn't just leave this unconscious man lying out there on a cold rooftop. Yes, there was definitely a possibility of him being some kind of threat. But even if there was a ten percent chance that this man had actually somehow accidentally ended up here and needed help, she was going to help him. Supergirl knew better that abandoning someone in need, even if that particular someone was from a different Earth.

So here she was, standing with her arms crossed right in front of her open bedroom which was separated from the rest of the apartment by white curtains. The man was now lying on the bed. Kara had flown him back to her apartment, not knowing where else it was safe to take him. It seemed the best option as city was now under Non's authority and he had eyes and ears literally everywhere.

"Come on! Wake up." Kara mumbled to herself as she impatiently waited for the man to gain conciousness. A clock ticked in Kara's mind as she kept tapping her right boot on the floor without applying too much force to avoid digging a hole in the floor. The city needed her and she could not stay here for much longer than the half an hour she has already spent there, staying still like a rock and having her eyes trained on the man as she desperately hoped to see some kind of movement. But leaving him alone in this state was also not an option because if he got up while she was gone, then he would be completely confused and he could do something even worse than what caused his problems, in an attempt to go back home. So, instead of letting herself get sandwiched between the two problems, she decided to deal with latter one first and continued to wait for the man to open his eyes.

A part of her was still wondering who this man really was, and did he have any superpowers or was he just some human in a suit of armor. Another eye-catching thing about him was the suit of armor itself, which he still had on. The red, blue and black suit was surely quite technologically advanced considering she could not even figure out the metal out of which it was made and her X-ray vision wasn't helpful either. Another thing that got the Girl of Steel thinking was that how did this guy manage to walk in this suit, because she found it a bit heavy while she was carrying him back to her apartment bridal style. If the suit was a bit heavy for strong Kryptonian like her then a mere human would have a really hard time in even standing in it, let alone walking. Maybe the man lying in front of her was more than just a mere human. Maybe he did have powers, some of which might also be similar to hers. The more time she spent staring at him, the more intrigued she felt. There was so much more to this man than what met the eye.

The biggest looming question though was that how exactly did he end up here. Was his case similar to Barry's, where a completely unexpected accident during an experiment resulted in him ending up here. It had to be some sort of freak accident that tore apart the inter-dimensional barrier and sent him here without his permission. The state in which she found him clearly gave away the fact that he did not come here by choice and she surely would have a lot of explaining to do as and when he got up.

Kara also couldn't help but sympathize with the man. He had just been stripped away from his world and yanked into a completely different one. This was indeed an Earth but it wasn't his home and he didn't belong here.

She knew all to well, how lost and alone one can feel in completely new world where they did not know anyone. The girl herself had gone through each and every hardship of being a refugee on another world during her teenage days. It was so difficult for her to find a sense of belonging on this Earth while she still dealt with the loss of her home planet. She did have Clark, a supportive sister in Alex, and two loving foster parents in Eliza and Jeremiah. But, there was a big void in her heart that always remained empty, because no one could really understand her pain and trauma of losing everything she had known and loved. Clark had been on Earth since he was a toddler and he remembered nothing about Krypton, so there was no one who could actually sympathise with her soul that had been subjected to so much torment ever since her planet blew up. School and college life weren't fair on her either. She never really had even a single good friend before she met Winn. Being an alien meant that you were always the creepy odd one out who was left alone, no matter how hard you tried to blend in.

The man in front of her now was definitely not an alien like her and being on another Earth wouldn't be as difficult as being on another planet altogether. But, he would feel anxious, lonely and even homesick once he realizes where exactly he has ended up, and she surely did not want him to suffer like she did. Hence, she made up her mind to do everything in her power to send this man back home, once she stopped Non and his maniacal plan.

After a few more minutes of waiting for him to wake up, she finally got tired of it and walked over to the bed before straightening her cape with her hands and sitting edge of the mattress. Not knowing what else to do, she just drummed her fingers on her knees and gazed down at the man who was now lying right beside her. She could a hear his rhythmic and untethered breathing and heartbeat through her super hearing and it was oddly quite relieving. A small smile graced her light pink lips when she noticed how peaceful he looked in his comatose state.

"You probably can't hear me. But I know what it's like to be a stranger on this Earth. So when you wake up, I'll be here for you. So you never know what it's like to be alone." Kara assured him softly.

She didn't know why but she could already feel some sort of kinship with him. Maybe it was because of her sympathy for him or maybe it was because seeing him lying so comfortably still even in that metal armor gave her a sense of calmness that, at least for a while, took her mind off the crisis situation that the city was facing. The peace radiating off the man had slowly started to engulf her. Yes, she had to save the city and stop the rogue Kryptonians. But the thought of laying low for a while in tranquility and then coming up with a proper plan with a cool head actually seemed right. She could be wrong but it still felt like a better idea than to just get stressed out about everything and then screwing up all of it by doing something insane which was exactly what Non was expecting her to do.

"I guess I was right when I had assumed that you're a hero. I mean even in this state you're helping me by taking my mind off of the crazy stuff that's going on out there in the city. Just sitting here by your side and looking at you being so peaceful is actually calming. I know it's weird but it's happening anyway. So... Thank you!" She nodded her head appreciatively as her voice remained gentle and soft.

It was then that her sapphire orbs fell on the man's face which was highlighted by the moonlight's white glow that entered the dimly lit bedroom through the window on the opposite wall. His ruffled brunette hair were slightly longish at the top but were properly trimmed at the sides and back. A light stubble covered his perfectly sculpted square jaw.

Kara just couldn't ignore how good looking the man actually was as she kept her gaze on him. It was harder to take her eyes off him the more she looked at him. But when she realized she was practically checking him out, she hastily jerked her away towards the floor and a crimson red blush crept up her cheeks. The man would surely not know a thing about what just happened but that didn't stop her from feeling embarrassed about what she was doing. Too much of calmness had its downsides, she knew that know.

Feeling the need to apologise, she shook her head to get rid of the absurd thoughts and looked back at the man. She placed her hand his armor clad left shoulder," I'm sorry. I... I was totally NOT staring at you." A nervous giggle escaped her throat before she continued with her rambling," Okay! Okay!... I was staring at you. But it wasn't the staring kind of staring. It was... It was the kind of staring where I didn't mean to. It just happened out of nowhere... Hope you understand."

' _Thank Rao, he's not awake._ ' Kara mentally face palmed and sighed for getting so flustered and rambling like an idiot in front of an unconscious man. It was her fault alright but she should not blabber to the point of embarrassing herself further. That is what she thought. Actions like these made her wonder that was she the same bold Girl of Steel who kicked alien ass on a weekly basis.

The train of thoughts, however, came to a screeching stop when she felt movement under her hand that was still placed on the cold metal shoulder plate. Her eyes darted towards her hand and then at the man's face that had just twitched a bit. Then realization finally hit her.

The man had stirred under her touch. He was waking up.

So taking this opportunity and without wasting any more time, Kara held his shoulder bit more firmly and shook his body but without applying too much force. She obviously did not want to have to explain a broken shoulder to the man

"Hey, can you hear me? You're safe now. But you need to wake up. I'll help you. Just follow my voice." She told the man, feeling quite hopeful that he was finally going to wake up.

Peter didn't know where he was. There was nothing around him. Endless darkness surrounded him and it felt like he was standing in the middle of nowhere. The last thing he remembered was seeing his body disintegrate into dust on the ground of the orange planet Titan before everything went blank.

At first he thought he was dead and this endless pit of darkness is what afterlife looked like. He looked down at himself and saw that his body was still in one piece but it was completely bare without a single peace of cloth it in. Not that it really mattered as he was all alone and there was not a single soul in sight.

Then suddenly out of nowhere, the air around him grew thicker. Seconds later, he was surrounded by six differently coloured glowing sphere of lights. The brightness of the spheres made him shield his eyes but he somehow did manage to focus on the stones.

The three sphere in front of him were red, blue and purple in colour. Whereas the three behind him were yellow, green and orange in colour. The colors of the spheres seemed oddly familiar to him. He felt like he had seen the same combination of colours together and that too quite recently. After straining his memory for a bit, it finally hit him and he arrived at a rather shocking conclusion.

These spheres were the infinity stones.

" _Yes, Peter. You are right. We, indeed, are the infinity stones. The physical manifestations of them, to be precise._ " All the six stones spoke at the same time and in the same high pitched feminine voice.

"Uh... Hi?" A confused greeting was all that a shocked Peter could muster. Having just had his absurd theory confirmed, he just kept gawking at the stones with wide eyes.

" _It seems you have a lot of questions. We are here to answer them all. You can ask whatever you want to._ " The stones told him.

Peter did not respond. He was still trying to process what he was seeing. But when he was able comprehend what the stones had just said, he rappidly nodded his head before gathering his thoughts and asking,"Okay!... Okay!... Okay!... What place is this? Where am I? And how are you guys even talking? Aren't you supposed to be like stones or something?"

" _We are not stones. We are forms of energies that came into existence before the formation of the universe. Since we were too powerful to be sustained in our real form by any force in the universe, we contained ourselves into the six separate crystals. The same crystals that you now know as the infinity stones._ " The stones informed matter of factly.

"Alright, I get it. You guys are beings made out of energy. That explains the talking and the whole Power Rangers situation you got going on here. The stones are just like inhibitors that limit your power to keep the universe from overloading and getting destroyed." Peter deduced thoughtfully and crossed his arms

" _A vague description but a correct one nonetheless._ " The stones agreed.

"So why did you bring me here? And where is here exactly?" Peter asked as he directed his hands to their dark surroundings

" _This place is in your head. We are inside your mind._ "

"What?! All of this is is inside my mind? That's ridiculous!" Peter exclaimed, clearly taken aback. But, he quickly calmed himself when a hopeful thought entered his mind," Wait, if we are in my head right now. Does that mean I'm not dead?"

" _No, Peter. You are alive and completely well. However, you are unconscious as we speak._ " The stones assured him as they kept glowing while speaking.

Relief spread through him once the spheres told him he was alive. He just sighed and closed his eyes. But then memories of watching his friends disintegrate right in front of him flashed by and a pit formed in his stomach out of dread. There was a lot of hesitation in him but he had to know the truth. So he opened his eyes before asking timidly," What about my friends? What about Tony and Aunt May? All of them survived too... right

" _You do not need to worry, Anthony Stark and May Parker are both safe. Some of your other friends, however, got erased with rest of the half population of the universe. They did not survive._ " The stones plainly stated before adding solemnly, " _You have our condolences for your loss._ "

"Oh my god! No... No... No... No. This shouldn't be happening." Peter mumbled to himself in disbelief and grabbed his head from both sides before walking a few feet away from the spheres as his eyes again stared into nothing but darkness, not wanting to look back at them. He was absolutely distraught to know that half of the universe was actually dead and there was nothing he could do to change it. A part of him felt really gratified though, knowing that the two people he cared about the most had survived this mass genocide. But still the fact that billions of lives were lost for nothing made him so regretful that it easily overshadowed any feeling of consolation he had. So many people would have lost their loved ones and their families, doomed to live a lonely and painful life like his own. Peter could never understand that why the innocent people were always the ones who suffered the most. The people who died had done nothing wrong to Thanos but he still wiped them out of existence, just because he had some twisted and crazy plan of saving the universe. All that these people wanted to do was to live a normal and happy life but that right was snatched away from them. They did not deserve to die.

A terrible heaviness could be felt by him in his heart, the more he thought about those people. Waves of grief washed him over again and again. The only thing he had done since he was fourteen was fight to protect innocent lives. Now he had failed, just like a few times before, and the fallout as always was horrific.

Be it Uncle Ben or Gwen or these billions of innocent people, he could not help but feel guilty and responsible for their deaths. Even with all these powers, he had failed to protect those who could not have protected themselves.

According to him, the only person who was actually deserving of death was he himself. He wanted to die. This life of being Spider-Man had taken a lot away from him and that included the people he loved most. The pain and regret had become almost unbearable by now.

He did want to keep living and keep fighting to honor the memory of the ones he had lost whilst walking down this path. He did not want to lose hope and give up because if he did so then it would mean that their deaths were in vain, and he could never let that happen, even in the wildest of his dreams. Hence, he just buried his emotions deep within and tried his best to live up to the responsibility of having these great power. It was his gift... his curse.

But beneath that infamous mask, he was still Peter Parker. A man who had been robbed off of his parents, his father like uncle and the woman he loved. Maybe Spider-Man would still have the legs to keep going, but the twelve years of crime fighting and avenging had made human inside him was mentally and emotionally drained. He yearned for closure and solace. That's why he felt relieved when he saw himself disintegrate back at Titan. Death had finally embraced him and he would be finally able to sleep peacefully. He thought.

But that was not to be, because here he was standing inside a dark pit that was supposedly inside his own mind. He was fully well and all of this was just a dream in an unconscious state. As usual and much to his frustration, the all illusive death had cheated him again.

He pondered over what went wrong this time because he was pretty sure he had seen his body turning into dust just like the others before closing his eyes. The only thing different about his assumed death was that it took a lot longer to come as compared to others. At first, he blamed it on his regenerative abilities that worked in over drive to keep his body together.

But when he put his above average brain to work on this matter, he remembered the moment when the energy from the stones had wrapped his body during the fight with Thanos. It made him realize that the energy had not actually disappeared after engulfing him for a few moments. On the contrary, it had been absorbed by his body. That same residual energy in his body had counteracted with the energy that was released after the snap and it resulted in him ending ending up wherever the hell he actually was instead of being erased.

However, this wasn't the end of the story because once everything is over and he is just lying unconscious, the stones miraculously show up in his dream. All of this could not have happened by mere fluke or coincidence. It had to be planned and set up beforehand. Peter's entire thought hypothesis led him to one final conclusion and he was unsettled beyond reasoned when it struck him.

The stones had saved his life

But why only him? What was so special about him? Why not everyone else who had been erased? Infact, if they were as powerful as they claimed, then they why didn't they stop Thanos from committing the genocide in the first place?

Frustration and resentment were now slowly starting to seep into Peter's grief ridden mind. The more he thought about such questions, the angrier and more confused he felt. He felt like screaming at the stones, that were still behind his back, for snatching his rightful death away from him. All of this could heartache have easily ended with his death. But now he had to live with the guilt of the death of so many people and it made him mad, really mad.

Every cell in his body was practically ordering him to lash out at the stones in the worst possible way for punishing him by saving his life. In order to restrain himself, he had to tighten his fists and grit his teeth as his face exhibited an expression of disgust.

The more reasonable part of him still had to know as to why the stones had decided to save him and why only him. There were still a lot of other more important people whose life would have mattered much more than his, then what was so special about him that he was chosen over billions of others.

Peter still had to get these answers. He had to know. But he couldn't bring himself to ask them because of his not so stable current furious state. He knew he would just end up yelling angrily at them. So he just stood there in the darkness, letting himself get consumed by his emotions of anger and bitterness.

Watched every bit of Peter's reaction from a distance and having read his mind, the stones spared him the trouble of asking and answered anyway," _Now we know what you are thinking. We saved you because we felt that a brave warrior like you did not deserve an untimely death._ "

These words grabbed Peter's attention and he opened his eyes. If this was the only reason they had, then he really wanted to tell them how wrong they were. He was still angry and had his back towards the stones. He had the urge to fight, to blame these stones for everything. But he also knew had to at least give them a chance to explain themselves because they did save his life. He owed them that much.

"Go on." He sighed, asking them carry on in a harsh tone.

The stones observed the reaction and took the cue before continuing further," _We have been watching you, Peter Parker, right from the time you acquired your powers. You have accomplished such great feats and protected millions of innocent lives. The potential that you have to offer to this world is extraordinary. We have seen your future. You have been chosen .The things that you will do will affect this entire universe in such good ways that haven't been imagined. So saving your life and allowing this universe to still go on live that extraordinary future is the least we could do. You are right to think Thanos used our energy to fullfil his maniacal agenda. But there was nothing we could do to stop him because that decision is not in our hands once our collector assembles all six of us. As much as we ourselves resented Thanos and his ideas, there was nothing that we could do stop him... Peter, we know how burdened you are feeling and we sympathize with you. It is natural to feel so penitent after having lost so many loved ones along the path of living the life of Spider-Man. Now the death of half of the population of that universe has fallen on all our shoulders. Yes, we do share the blame with you. So many deaths on your conscience can essentially drown you in grief. They can haunt you for the rest of your life and make you think that you are nothing but a complete failure who leaves death and destruction in his trail. You will suffer from horrific nightmares, self doubting guilt, and everything else that will make you feel that death is the best escape from this mental torture. But you cannot let these thoughts defeat you. You cannot give up hope. Mistakes and failures will keep happening as you walk down this path. Spider-Man, however, has to keep living and be the protector that he is supposed to be. You can be a beacon of hope for so many people. It's your responsibility and moral obligation to always be the hero your beloved Uncle believed you to be. We also believe in you, even if you don't believe in yourself. So accept the guilt and the pain and move on instead of giving up and dishonouring the deaths of those who sacrificed themselves while supporting your cause... Instead of thinking this new life as a punishment, you have to think of it as a second chance where you can right your wrongs while also becoming a better person and a hero._ "

Peter just stood their motionlessly with his arms crossed, letting each every word spoken by them seep in. He had reasonably calmed down by the time the stones said what they had to say, realizing that they were right about a lot of things. He had to admit that they were atleast right about the part of him not giving up hope. It was indeed difficult to deal with this familiar pain of loss, something that has always hurt him to the point of no relief. But it was bound to happen right from the moment he donned the mask. The people closest to him were always the ones who were going to get hurt, no matter how hard he tried to protect them. Add the blame for the deaths of billions of innocent people to the guilt of the deaths of his loved ones and he would have a big fresh wound in his heart. It was something that was never going to heal. It would always be with him and he would never really get ovet it. But Spider-Man was a part of him and he could not run away from it, not anymore. He had to move on. If not for himsef, then at least for his loved. ones. Just as the stones said, hey believed in him and it was about time he did that for himself too.

"You know, that's placing a lot of belief in someone who has screwed up hell of a lot of times." He scoffed and smiled weakly.

Feeling a bit hopeful again he finally turning around and faced the stones again. Yes, he still did not believe in the foreboding the stones had done about him. He still felt that saving someone more important would have been better. But he decided to argue about it after saying something he felt like it was more important to say. So he continued in a much lighter tone, " Thank you so much. I know I should have said this before... Thank you for saving my life and making me believe again. I had almost given up hope if not for you. Thanos' genocidal massacre made me feel so guilty that it pushed me over the egde." He admitted and sighed again, before adding on further, "Deaths of my parents, Uncle Ben and Gwen have always haunted on me. I had always wanted an escape from this life. But not anymore. I guess I am indebted to you for giving me a second chance. I promise you that I will try my best to not make the same mistakes I did before and I am also gonna work my add of to become a better person and an even better hero."

" _That is all we wanted to hear from you, Peter._ "

"And yeah... yeah... Before I forget, I just wanna say that I'm really sorry for thinking those not so good things about you in my mind. Things that you must have felt while reading my mind, which is still quite creepy by the way. The... the thing is that I was really mad at you for saving me instead of someone else. I couldn't help but feel responsible for that said person's death. But, just as promised, I'm not gonna crib about it now... and yeah I don't have anything against you." He calmly apologized and assured the stones.

" _You do not have to apologise for anything. Those hateful thoughts were a natural reaction, something that we expected from you. We understand how difficult it is for you to know that your life was chosen over a half of the population of that population and you will again question our in the coming days. But trust us when we say that this decision was taken for the greater good of the future of this other universe, we currently are in._ " The stones told him.

As soon as the last words of the stones entered Peter's mind, all the calmness he had gathered was thrown out of the windows. He was now staring at the stones with wide eyes before shaking his head and asking incredulously, " Hang on! Another... Another Universe?! What do you mean another universe?"

" _You are not present in the universe that you belong to. We brought you to this universe... this alternate reality reality to keep you safe. With the effect of the snap still intact in our unvierese, you will get erased as soon you set foot there. Not being able to live with your Aunt and your friends will be unsuitable for you. But this was your best chance at life._ " They answered and informed him, still glowing and pulsing as they spoke.

"You really did take this whole making me start a new life thing too seriously, didn't you?" Peter quipped and sighed in exasperation. He could not really argue with the stones and blame them because they were right again. Living with his only family and friends would be difficult. Starting a new life would be really hard too. But he had got a second chance and he was not going to waste it by cribbing and complaining about the things of his past and the things that he couldn't have. Going back to that universe to his family and friends meant dying anyway, so it was better if they thought of him as dead. Bringing them to this new universe was not possible either. Hence, there was actually no point in feeling sad and hurt because of being separated from May and his friends. Instead he decided to hold on those beautiful memories he shared with them and use them as a force with which he could build a new life in this new univerese.

" _Yes, that is indeed the best way to approach your new life._ " The stones agreed, having read his mind again.

" Alright, you need to cut that out. Don't get into my head ever again without asking me. It's really creepy." Peter scowled at the stones once he realized what they had done,

" _We are all inside your head as of now._ " The stones reminded him.

"Yeah, right, of course we are." He couldn't help but roll his eyes when the stones stated the obvious. Then he took a deep breath and placed his hands on his hips before asking the million dollar question," So now that we are done with our rather exhaustive introduction part. I gotta ask, where and how should I start this all new life."

" _You have to wake up, to begin with. But what you do after that is completely upto you. You get to decide what kind of path you take to become the hero that you are supposed to be. That choice is yours. This is the farthermost that we could bring you. You are on your own from here. All we can say is that we have left you, your body to be precise, in the hands of the most responsible being of this Earth and you will meet the said being as soon as you wake up._ "

"Most responsible being, huh? Am I gonna see the Steve Rogers or the Tony Stark of this Earth when I wake up?" Peter asked thoughtfully as he tilted his head.

" _You will find that out when you wake up._ " They told him as started glowing even brighter than and the pulse too increased swiftly.

"Hey, is something wrong?" He asked with a slight concerned tone, having noticed the sudden change.

" _We have been out of the bounds of our univerese for way too long. We have to go back now._ " They informed him and paused slightly before continuing again," _But before we do so, we have to ask you something._ "

"Yeah, go ahead. Shoot."

" _Are you ready for this world and this universe to see their new hero, Spider-Man?_ "

"Yes, I am." Peter nodded with conviction. He held his chin up and placed his hands on his hips.

As soon as he did this, he entire body bathed in a glowing mixture of red and blue light. When he looked down at his body, a second later after the light died down, he wasn't naked anymore. Instead, he was standing in his complete Iron Spider Armor that looked as good as new. A big smile appeared on his face as he gazed down at the suit once more before looking back at the stones.

" _That is it. Be good, Peter._ " The stones spoke their final words. They were clearly contended that they had successfully helped Peter to both literally and figuratively rise back from the ashes, before they slowly dissapeared into thin air.

"Thanks again." Peter said to no one in particular, as he was left all alone in the darkness again. He pondered over all the events that had transpired in the time he was here. He had to learn his lesson. Yes, a part of him would always grieve for the people he had lost and also for the billions of people that had died back in his univerese. He had failed to protect all of them but he was not going to allow these failures to bog him down anytime. On the contrary, he was going to accept these failure and learn from them to become a better hero. This life as Spider-Man would always have its fair share of hardships and challenges. But from now on, he decided that he was going to face these challenges head on. These powers were his gifts that were given to him to fullfil a responsibility and he was going to just that in his new life now. He touched the big black spider symbol on his chest. There was no looking back.

'Okay then, time to wake up, Pete.' He thought to himself and looked around to figure out a way to get out of this place but the only thing he could see was pitch black darkness.

He mentally chided himself for not asking the stones, the way out. Peter crossed his arms again and wondered how would he find his exit. But all his worries were put to rest when he felt a warm and firm grip on his left shoulder. He turned his head to that side but there was no one there. Right at the next moment, he felt that the same grip had gotten stronger and was now shaking his entire body before he heard a feminine voice assuring him that he was safe and he needed to wake up. This voice was nothing like the stones' voice. Instead, it was much softer and a lot more comforting.

"That must be the most responsible being of this Earth!... And the being's a she. Wow! That's so cool." Peter exclaimed in excitement as it finally dawned upon him. This said lady's hand was actually placed on his real body's shoulder as she shook his entire body in an attempt to wake him up. Yes, he could feel his entire real body now, thanks to the lady's firm shaking. He could feel his hands, legs, and even the soft pillow on which his head was placed. But, most importantly he could feel his closed eyes. He just had to open them to get out of this place and into this new world. A world that he would call home now.

"Alright, life version 2.0, here I come!" He took in a deep breath enthusiastically before proceeding to open his eyes, fully ready to embrace the new adventures that awaited him in this world.

 **END OF CHAPTER**

 **Author's Note:**

Greetings readers...!!!

So this is how the second chapter ended. I know I said Peter was going to meet Kara in this chapter and you guys were hoping to see a conversation between Peter and Kara in this chapter. I wanted to have it too but the length of the chapter was getting out of hand so I cut it short. But they will definitely meet in chapter 2.

I used this chapter to establish the characters even more. It was basically focusing more on both of their inner demons. The conversation between Peter and the infinity stones may feel a bit stretched but it was needed to build a strong base fpr the character. Hence, you might find it slow. But, intros and build ups are sometimes slow. I can't really do anything about it.

But I do hope you liked the chapter.

Yes, I said I won't be making any more updates until second week of July. But I had to make this update, just for my first few readers and followers who have appreciated the Prologue so warmly. So, thanks again for that.

But now I will be on a 2 weeks break. I have my college exams coming up. So I definitely won't be writing now. After that, however, I will consistently make timely updates. Hence, please bear with me till then.

Readers, Now if you liked the chapter, please guys, vote for it. Comments and suggestions are also welcome, they always help me to to improve. So please give your feedback.

Also, there is another thing I would like to discuss with all of you. After I published the Prologue, I received complaints from people that I had listed my story in other two sections except for the crossover section. To make things clear, I did not do that to garner more followers. i just did it so that my story could reach out to a greater number of readers. I am not really interested im attracting hige number of followers because I just write my story to express my thoughts and ideas. But, if my story being in three different sections is actually problematic, then I can delete it. I haven't done it until nkw because there are readers who have followed my story in the other two sections and it won't be fair to them to just delete the story without hearing their opinions. So please guys, express your opinion on this matter too.

That's all I have to say for now.

Alright guys, I will see you later.

 **COMING UP NEXT:** Spider-Man meets Supergirl and they take on Myriad together.


	3. Author's Note

Hey Guys!

It's me Spideycad0999

First of all, to each and every person who has followed, favourited and reviewed my story, I just gotta say that **I LOVE YOU GUYS... ALL OF YOU**.

 **THANK YOU SO MUCH** for showing all the love and appreciation. It really means a lot to a noob writer like me.

Now coming to the apologizing part. Guys, I am really really sorry for not continuing with my story. I know its been nearly an year since I last published a chapter. But the thing is that, I was just too burdened with my busy college life. Couldn't even spare 2 hours for myself throughout the entire day. That's why I couldn't take up story writing. I know it was really wrong on my part to abandon all of you but it wasn't just possible for me to continue. I hope you people understand.

Okay, now I have an **offer** for **you people**.

I am looking for an **experienced fanfic writer who can be the editor of my next fanfic which I am planning to write.** This story I want to write will revolve around the **romance** between **Captain Marvel** (Yes, I did watch the movie and I have fallen in love with Carol. Brie Larson is a genius!) and **Cosmic Spider-Man** (Peter Parker) in the post Thanos-snap period in the MCU.

I know the idea sounds crazy but I have it all planned out.

Now, stuff that I accept from my editor:

1\. The editor should provide valuable inputs at different points that would help make the story better.

2\. The editor should have a good grasp on the American English vocab and should have a good idea of how Americans casually interact with each other. It would help in making the dialogues and interactions in the fanfic more authentic and realistic.

3\. The editor must help me out in writing the fight and action scenes coz I am a noob in this field and writing action is most difficult. So the editor can take over the reigns here.

 **MOST IMPORTANTLY,** I will not be able to to pay anything to the editor. I am just looking for an enthusiastic fan like me who can help in making my dream a reality.

 **Definitely,** this story will be as much of the editor as it would be mine. I will not mind it even if you publish my fanfic under your name.

So anyone who loves these two characters and wants to see them together, can PM me on my ID itself. I can share the story's idea with you and we can make the perfect action plan for writing the fanfic.

Guys I know I have lost a lot of credibility by not continuing my last story. But now that the busiest year of my college is over, I believe I can make time for my writing. So trust me when I say this... I WILL START FINISH THIS FANFIC with my editor's help.

Okay, So, if you think you can take me up on my word and you're interested in being the editor fot the new fanfic mentioned above, PLEASE DO DROP A **PM** and we can take it from there.

I will be eagerly waiting for my editor!

Alright, that's all I had to say as of now. Thanks for sparing time and reading all this.

Cheers!


End file.
